


home is where the heart is

by dratiniquest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i was drunk when i wrote this sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dratiniquest/pseuds/dratiniquest
Summary: its sheith. they get drunk. they smooch. its pretty sappy. yee ha





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> prompt and first line courtesy of candybarrnerd on tumblr, i asked for a prompt on our sheith discord and they told me to do drunk kisses so i slammed one out real quick blease dont jusge too hard im still drunk posting this,, thank u

Keith didn't remember the room having a spinning chandelier before. He feels like that's something he should have noticed, because it's pretty cool. Spinning chandelier. Some alien races are so cool. No one else on the team had seemed to notice it yet, occupied as they were with conversations or the buffet tables. Keith had only seen it thanks to his anti-social tendencies keeping him off to one side, gazing at the crowd of diplomats and warriors of the alien planet at a distance. 

His gaze kept falling back to Shiro, currently speaking with Hunk and one of the alien soldiers who had helped them liberate the planet earlier. He looked happy – smiling and laughing as the conversation called for it, occasionally sipping the drink in his hand. Keith’s own glass was almost empty. He took note of the fact and reminded himself to get more soon. He had realized quickly that the signature beverage of the night was alcoholic, but he hadn’t minded. He needed the release, as his pining had taken a turn for the worse recently. Keith’s long-suffering crush on his best friend, Shiro, had only seemed to worsen over time, until every time he looked at him he had to resist the urge to press him against the nearest surface and kiss him senseless.

At the thought of this, Keith’s eyes drifted back to Shiro once again, only to realize that Shiro was looking back at him. Keith finally left the wall for the first time since the party had begun, and made a beeline over to his friend. At the same time, Shiro excused himself from the conversation he was having and made his way over to meet Keith in the middle of the room.

“Hey!” said Shiro when they got within earshot of each other, waving at Keith and giving him a smile that would put the sun to shame, “You haven’t been mingling much, is anything wrong?” he asked, placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“No, I’m fine. I’m just not one for big social events.” said Keith, smiling back softly, loving the weight of Shiro’s hand on him. “It is a little stuffy in here though – I think I saw a balcony earlier, we could get some fresh air?” Keith offered, hoping that Shiro would take him up on the offer.

“That sounds nice, I could use the break.” Shiro chuckled as he replied, changing position so he and Keith had their arms slung around each other’s shoulders as the swayed slightly with the alcohol in their systems and made their way over to the doors on one side of the room that would lead them to the balcony.

The cool night air hit their faces, and they both let out a sigh of relief as it washed over them. It was a welcome respite from the humid heat of the alien ballroom. Shiro let go of Keith to walk over to the railing, hardly swaying despite the multiple drinks under his belt.

“I love looking at the stars from planets like this when we get the chance. Sure I could see them from the castle, but it reminds me of Earth, of home, looking at the open sky from solid ground.” Shiro said as he tilted his head up and closed his eyes, breathing in the air. Keith strode over to meet him, bracing his forearms against the railing as he leant back against it.  
“I don’t know if I really miss Earth, or looking at the sky from the surface of a planet. I can manage out here in space because really, my home is wherever I’m with you.” Keith cut himself off before he started rambling because holy shit he just said that to Shiro’s face and he knew he shouldn’t have had that fifth glass of whatever alien cocktail they were serving and Shiro’s hand was on his arm? Why was Shiro touching him? Keith looked over to his friend, bracing for the worst, but only saw soft eyes and a surprised, but not unwelcoming gaze.  
“Keith, I’m not sure exactly what that means but it sounds like a song lyric and I love it” said Shiro before he dissolved into giggles. Keith blushed with embarrassment, turning away and folding his arms over his chest.

“No nono Keith look at me,” Shiro said, composing himself so that he could turn to look at Keith, grabbing Keith’s shoulders with both of his hands, trying to look him in the eye, “Keith, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed. To be honest, I feel the same way.” he admitted, finally catching Keith’s attention.

Keith slowly turned his head up to meet Shiro’s gaze, shakily raising one hand to place it against the side of Shiro’s neck.

“You mean that?” Keith asked shakily, looking the most vulnerable Shiro had ever seen him. Shiro nodded in response, and tilted his head forward so that their foreheads met.

“I love you, Keith.” He said quietly, closing his eyes and moving his hands from Keith’s shoulders to his waist. Keith inhaled sharply, grabbing Shiro’s neck with both hands and holding on for dear life before he surged forward to meet Shiro’s lips with his own. Shiro took a deep breath as they met, working their mouths together in a release that was years in the making. Keith pressed himself against Shiro completely as Shiro wrapped himself bodily around Keith, both trying to get as close as possible. Shiro pressed his tongue against Keith’s lips, which parted in welcome. Their tongues moved in tandem as they both moaned in pleasure. Keith’s knees went weak, and Shiro held him tight as he bent Keith backwards, never breaking the kiss. Keith whimpered and hooked one of his legs around Shiro’s hip, rubbing himself against Shiro’s thigh. Shiro groaned, returning them to their upright position and breaking away for air.

“I love you too,” Keith said breathlessly as he nestled his head into the crook of Shiro’s neck and grinned like a madman. They held each other as tight as they could and burst out laughing, reveling in their returned affections.

If they had looked back to the ballroom, they would have seen Pidge sneaking a picture of them on her phone and running off to show Lance and Hunk. But they were too focused on each other. (They’d find out about the pictures at breakfast the next day anyway.)


End file.
